The New Side
by HeyArnoldxD
Summary: The questions are being fired at me, the stakes twitching in their hands. I have to tell them about my past, they need to know who I am. Selena has moved back to Mystic Falls. Except she has no idea what she will find: Love, Friends and raging revenge!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One…**

Hair shining? Check! Leather jacket? Check! Looking sexy? Double check! Okay world, look out, here I come!

As Selena strutted towards the door, her confidence as high as ever she was looking like a beautiful carved statue. Black wavy hair that just touched her below the waist, a slender figure that suited her well and bright blue eyes that no one could get enough of! She reached out with her right hand for the door handle, just in time to notice that her ring was missing off of her third finger. Where could it be? She thought frantically, while running through the house to find her lapis lazuli ring. The one thing that separated her from life and death.

"Ah!" she breathe a sigh of contentment as she saw her life saving ring perched upon the dressing table, next to her four poster bed. She rushed over quickly, and slid the ring onto her finger, where it would stay for all of eternity. She hoped.

Selena lived all alone in a five bedroom house with a heated conservatory in the garden. She had loved the house instantly, ever since she saw it in 1974. after buying it, she only ever stayed in the house when she came to visit her home town. Mystic Falls.

Now, as she walked down the stairs, Selena reminisced about her earlier life. Back when she was a carefree human. Before she had been turned into the living dead. A Vampire.

No point in living in the past, she thought to herself, you have to live in today because you never know what tomorrow will bring!

And with that last thought, she stepped out of her luxurious house, and breathed in the fresh air of home while the sun gently baked her skin. Selena had a good feeling about today. She could sense that something was going to happen. Something big.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two…**

The drive to the main high school wasn't a long one from Selena's house, only a twenty minute drive. Even though she was nineteen, Selena could pass for a sixteen year old if she wanted to, and she knew it. But seventeen seemed about the right age, for now.

As she turned into Robert E Lee's parking lot, all the heads started to turn towards her. But it wasn't her they were staring at, not yet, it was her car. Selena, being alive for 164 years, knew that when she wanted something she would get it. It hadn't been very hard to convince the car dealership manager to hand over the keys to her amazing car, it had been a piece of cake really. A bit of mind compulsion was all it took! And voila! Here she was driving her dream car; a shiny black Porsche Cayman S, edition 1, with tinted windows and a clever cooled glove box, just for her 'special' dieting needs.

Selena smiled to herself as she thought about the reaction of the people in the parking lot. She smiled at the fact that she would receive not just stares, but also wide eyes and drooling mouths too, once she herself stepped out of her car. It was the same everywhere she went: the stares at the car and the drools over her.

Selena placed on her Armani shades and opened the door of her car. Just as she touched the ground with her heeled leather boots, she immediately heard the gasps of the spectators that had gathered round to get a look at the new girl.

Holding her head high and slinging her bag onto her shoulder, she began to walk into the main doors of the school.

All she could hear even when she was through the doors, was the voices of the pupils who were unsurprisingly talking about her.

'Wow! Did you see the new girl?'

'Phoar she's HOT!'

'He's drooling over her like he's a dog! He better not ask her to prom instead of me!'

'Did you see her designer boots? I bet she's loaded!'

Smiling to herself again, Selena went into the reception which to her surprise was empty. Apart from the chubby lady behind the desk - who was talking on the phone - the reception area was bare. Selena sighed and removed her shades. At least she would get a break from all the comments about her. She had been to at least twenty different schools this year, and probably heard two thousand not so different remarks about the 'new girl'.

The lady behind the desk put her phone down, rolling her eyes with an expression of 'I so need a break', and realised that Selena was stood waiting. She looked up and did a double a take when she saw Selena's dazzling eyes,

"Hello there dear, how can I help you?" she asked, blinking rapidly as if there was something in her eyes.

"Hello, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get a schedule?" Selena asked, in the most polite voice she could conjure up.

"Well, I'll need to see your admission forms then dear." She said, nodding slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't have them." Selena said, knowing what was coming next.

"Well I'm sorry sweetie, but if you don't have any admission forms then you can't…"

Selena cut her off midsentence, understanding then that compulsion was the only way she was ever going to finish this dreary conversation. She looked around quickly to check if anyone was there, and looked deep into the receptionists brown eyes whispering,

"You will find that admission forms are unnecessary at the moment, and you will also find me a suitable schedule with at least four free periods ." The last part wasn't needed but Selena knew she couldn't have too many hours of school in a week, otherwise she would go mental.

As the receptionist handed over her schedule, Selena took it quickly scanning which subjects she had and which she would be 'ill' for. She was still looking at the timetable when she was heading for the door. Just as she was about to walk through, the receptionist called out;

"Ah, Mr Salvatore."

It was those three words that stopped everything in its tracks. Selena stopped still, her heart skipped a couple of beats and her breaths came with ragged intervals. Mr. Salvatore. She had said. Those words circling my mind. And then the world went black as Selena fainted, hitting her head on the wall in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! **

As Selena started to wake up, she could hear hushed voices outside the door. She sat up realising that she was in a different room. Now she was in a green room, with a bed at the far wall (which she was sat on), a huge fern plant in the corner and many posters on the walls: No smoking, Alcohol kills, 1 in 3 people have bowel cancer… Selena recognised that she was in the nurses room.

She decided to sit still with her back against the wall. Partly because she wanted to hear what the voices were saying but also because her head was still throbbing from hitting it against the wall.

"But did you catch her scent? She is not a vampire! She smells completely human!" said voice one. This voice was definitely a mans voice, it was deep and had a husky tint to it.

"I know she doesn't smell like a vampire I don't even think she is one anyway, I mean vampires don't faint do they?" said the second voice. This voice was a girls one, it sounded sweet but worried at the same time.

"No they can't. I've never fainted once in my entire life! And I'm one and a half century's old!" said the third voice. This shocked Selena. It was the voice she had heard in the reception area before she had completely passed out. She could remember this voice talking to her, trying to wake her up. This voice was definitely his. Stefan Salvatore's. She couldn't believe it. He was in Mystic Falls! After 145 years! But was _she_ here too? Did that mean that Katherine was here as well? She stopped that thought there. she would think about this later, when she didn't have school or other useless things on her mind.

Selena was about to get of the bed when the door handle began to turn. She decided it would be better if she stayed put.

Three people walked into the room then. Two of them she knew straight away were vampires. Their scent was unpredictable. The other was a human scent. And again she knew that the human was the girl. Elena Gilbert.

Selena still couldn't get over Elena's features. She looked exactly like Katherine. But she knew she wasn't. Elena and Katherine were nothing alike. Elena was sweet and kind, she cared about people. On the other hand Katherine was - to put it straight – a bitch. She was sadistic, evil, selfish and didn't care about anyone but herself.

Selena removed her shades, and stood up from the bed. She tilted her head higher while smirking at the trio in front of her. The two boys standing in front of Elena as if they were guarding Elena from her. Were they? She thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath and standing forward, Stefan said,

"Stefan." He offered her his hand to shake.

Wow. He hadn't changed a little bit. He still remained the green eyed beauty he always was. He was still the same height, and the same muscular build. His hair was still the same, cute, floppy mess it always had been. But, what stunned Selena was the fact that he didn't recognise her. Well why would he, Selena thought. In 1864 all he was concerned about was Katherine. Why would he remember her; the girl who was always stood quietly in the background watching.

"I know." She said, while smiling down at the hand in front of her, trying to put on a brave face.

"And your are?" Stefan questioned, crossing his arms together.

"Selena." She said confidently, smiling at the seventeen year old in front of her.

"Selena…" Stefan said, urging her to go on and say her last name.

"If I don't want to know your last name, then why do you want to know mine?" Selena said, knowing that she couldn't let them know her last name yet, it wasn't the right time. Even if she did know his last name, he didn't know that she knew.

Then the trio all raised their eyebrows at the same time. This made Selena chuckle under her breath. They reminded her of the three musketeers for some reason.

"What are you?" Stefan asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I cant tell you that. It's not the right time. I'd prefer to get to know you better before I share that secret." Selena said, unsure of their reaction.

"It's a secret? We know about vampires Selena, you don't have to hide that from us." Elena said, stepping in front of her 'body guards'. As she did so, Stefan grabbed her arm to stop her from coming too close.

"Elena, I know that you know, I know that you both are vampires too," Selena said pointing towards Stefan and his brother, Damon.

Damon, was the more cool looking brother of them both. He shared Selena's taste in clothing: black. He was wearing all black, as was she. They were both wearing similar black leather jackets too. She remembered Damon from 1864 as well, he too hadn't change at all. The Salvatore brothers were still the hot, sexy looking teens that Selena had thought they were.

"You know my name." Elena said, looking confused and stepping backwards slightly.

"Yes. I've been watching you," as she said this, Elena looked shocked, so Selena tried to finish her sentence quickly, "I had to make sure you weren't _her_." Selena said, scrunching her nose at the end of the sentence. This made Stefan and his brother raise an eyebrow each and exchange glances.

"Katherine?" Stefan questioned. As he did so a look of utter disgust spread across Selena's face.

"Yes." She replied, walking over to close the door, and then sitting down on the bed. She had a feeling that they were going to be here a while.

She took a deep breath and began to talk,

"Yes. Katherine. All I'm going to say for now, is that I hate her. In my world she is a selfish cow. A manipulative, lying, freak who enjoys ruining peoples lives for a living. I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her in front of me please. Thank you." Selena smiled at them as she finished her small rant.

"Well, that won't be a problem," Stefan said, looking relieved but slightly shocked, "We just weren't expecting that from you, normally every person we meet who knows Katherine, is either her slave or someone who loves her like an idiot."

"Well, I'm not exactly a normal person." Selena said, shrugging her shoulders a little, smiling at them.

Just then the school bell rang, signalling the end of period two. Selena hadn't realised that she had been here for nearly two whole hours. What a way to start off her new school!

"I guess this means that we'll be seeing each other a lot, since you go to this school now." Stefan said, smiling for the first time. His smile was so cute! Selena thought.

"I guess that it does." She replied, smiling back.

"I hope we can be friends, then maybe we can earn your trust and if your ready to tell us, we can find out your secret?" Elena said, smiling too, holding out her hand as a gesture of friendship.

Selena took the hand and shook it lightly.

"Sure, I will tell you, but not just yet. We have to wait for the right time. Until then we can concentrate on getting to know each other better." she said smiling, feeling relieved when Elena nodded her head and smiled again at her.

Selena was confident and happy that at least something good had come out of today. She had been right after all, something big had happened today. Selena was just glad that it had happened to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Selena was feeling very relieved. The weird introductions were out of the way, there were smiles all round and everyone was talking and the atmosphere had become lighter.

Elena and Stefan were a cute couple, Selena thought. Well, Katherine and Stefan had been too. And Elena looked exactly the same as _her_. But the difference this time, was that Elena was a caring _human_. And was definitely NOT Katherine!

They were still in the nurses room, with the door closed. The bell for the end of period two had already gone, and now was the break before period three.

"Stefan? Can we go to the cafeteria? I haven't eaten since last night, skipped breakfast and I'm starving!" asked Elena, tugging Stefan's hand towards the door.

"Sure. I could do with some food myself." Said Stefan, chuckling making Elena join in as well, and making Damon smirk, but in cute way. Selena realised that they were laughing like it was a secret joke between them, but it was probably because he wanted to hunt.

Selena joined in giggling too, and when she did, they all stopped to look at her.

"I know that your vampires, remember?" she said nodding.

"So you do!" said Stefan. And that caused them all to laugh.

"Do you want to come as well?" Stefan asked Selena as they were about to leave.

"No, I'm fine for now. I had a big meal last night!" she replied. Laughing again, thinking of the teenage boy she had seduced for her feast the night before. This sent everyone into another burst of chuckles.

"Okay then, see you later!" he said, and with that he was gone with Elena, both of them hand in hand. That left Selena alone with Damon.

Selena went over to the bed, where her shoulder bag was, and as she was about to pick up her bag, her schedule fell to the floor.

Damon sped over at supernatural speeds, and reached down to pick up the paper just as Selena reached down at the same time.

As they both went to pick up the schedule, their hands brushed against each others.

For that split second, sparks flew. A jolting feeling went through Selena, and she felt a tingling sensation spread through her body. What was that? Did that just happen because _Damon touched me?_ She thought.

They both stood apart immediately, and stared at each other in confusion. Weird? I think so! Thought Selena to herself.

As she looked up towards Damon, their eyes connected, and for the first time today, since she saw him in Mystic Falls, she realised she was getting lost into his eyes.

Deeper and deeper she was gazing into his blue waterfall eyes. They were like crystals that shone brightly in the sun. As Selena began to come back to reality, she thought about the fact that she had seen those eyes somewhere before. Not on Damon or any other man, but on someone. It came to her with a shock. She had seen those eyes before, but in the mirror. They were her own eyes! The same exact same colour! What a coincidence! She thought with amazement. Or was it? How was it that Damon had the same eye colour, and not just a similar shade, the _exact_ shade of hers. He also dressed like her and had the same hair colour! Another thing she had just noticed was that they were the same height too!

It was too unreal.

What had started out like a normal day, had gradually progressed into one of the most bizarre days of her existence! Something had to be normal about today. But how could it? She was in Mystic Falls, the place where the supernatural is drawn to. The place where nothing is ever normal.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like my story so far! Its going to get much better, there's a couple of secrets yet to be revealed, and a love that is waiting in the darkness to blossom! (cheesy, I know, but it sounds alright!) **

**Please review! Its great to know what you think of my story, good or bad! **

**Thanks! X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five!**

Finally! Selena thought as the bell rang for the end of school. She grabbed her bag and her books, and headed towards the comfort of her car. It wasn't that she hated school; she just thought it was a drag, especially since she had been doing the same high school routine for nearly five decades.

She reached her Porsche, and dumped her bag in the passenger seat. Resting her head on the headrest before setting off home, Selena's eyes began to close. As her eyelids touched, a blinding image shot through her mind. Bright blue eyes. She jolted upright, nearly hitting her head on the window.

Those eyes, Damon's eyes, her own eyes! Did that just happen? She asked herself. Yes, it did, but why? What was it about him that made her feel like she was being electrocuted? She couldn't get his electric eyes, his stunning face, his amazing smile, out of her mind.

With a little shake, Selena started the engine and put her foot down on the gas. She wanted to be home, to have a nice warm bath and a chance to think about what happened today.

Before she knew it, she was turning up the cobbled driveway of her house. Parking the car in front of the porch, Selena grabbed her bag and made her way inside.

She sighed. It felt good to be home, she thought.

Speeding over to the Hi-Fi system in the front room, Selena placed her Bon Jovi CD into the top and cranked the volume up high. She would definitely be able to hear this from her bathroom.

Dancing to the beat, Selena made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of a much needed drink of blood. AB positive of course!

Then taking her glass, she twirled her way up the stairs to the master bedroom. She placed her glass on the bedside table, while she went to run a hot, steaming bubble bath. Mmm, she thought, the smell of lavender always relaxed her. After she had undressed, Selena took her glass to the bathroom and locked the door. Stepping into the bath, she breathed a sigh of contentment.

Selena took a sip from her glass, and began to recall the events of today.

First she had thought that today would be a normal day, if there ever was one for a vampire, starting at new high school and trying to fit in, while managing to hide her secret. Then to add to that she had an encounter with the famous Salvatore brothers. Stefan and Damon, who were surprisingly accompanied by the one and only doppelganger of Katherine Peirce, Elena Gilbert.

Even though her day had been full of the unexpected, Selena had managed to befriend two vampires and a human.

So overall, she thought, a hectic day, but nevertheless, it had been good!

Selena decided that she had soaked enough in the bath. She had been in there throughout the whole Bon Jovi CD, and felt really relaxed.

Just as she got out the bath and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, there was a knock at the door.

Selena's eyes widened. No one ever knocked on her door. No one even knew where she lived. Taking her empty glass of blood in one hand and holding her towel around her body with the other, Selena descended the stairs. She had no shoes or slippers on and her blood, red, painted toes were starting to feel cold.

She reached the front door, and through the small glass window, she could make out that there were three people standing outside.

She took a deep breath, tucked her towel in securely, and opened the door, unsure of whom it could be.

A smile spread across Selena's face and she burst into a fit of laughter as she saw who was stood outside her front door.

It was Elena, holding one of Stefan's hand, as he had a basket in the other, with Damon stood behind them.

All of their eyes widened in shock as they took in the naked Selena, with only a white towel to hide her.

Selena realised that she was half naked and started to apologise.

"Sorry, I only just got out the bath, and I didn't know I was going to have visitors, otherwise I would've chosen something else to where!" she said, ushering them inside.

"No, its fine, it's our fault, we should have asked first." Stefan said. Always the gentleman, Selena thought.

"I didn't actually think anyone knew where I lived." Selena said, watching as they all took in her grand house.

"We don't mean to intrude, its just that we found out that you live on your own, so we asked the receptionist for your address, so that we could keep you company! We brought food!" Stefan said, uncertainly.

"No, no, it's alright, really. And it really wasn't necessary, I've just eaten." She replied, smiling at them.

"Oh, well, I guess we'll just have to save it for later!" he said, grinning and placing the basket of food on the table in the front room.

"Okay, but if you don't mind, I'll just go and get changed. You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you like." And with that she sped up the stairs at inhuman speeds. Trying to be as quick as possible, and not wanting to leave her guests waiting, Selena put on the first things her hands touched: black Armani jeans and a dark grey, lacy tank top.

Walking back down the stairs, her wavy hair still slightly wet, Selena went into the kitchen to get herself another glass of blood. She could hear the voices of Elena and Stefan talking in the front room, but no Damon. It wasn't until she opened the fridge door, that she noticed Damon leaning against the counter, with his own glass of blood.

"You said we could help ourselves to anything from the kitchen." He said sardonically, while smirking at me in his own mischievous way.

"So, I did." Selena said, filling up her own glass, and walking towards the front room, with Damon following behind her.

As she sat down on the sofa opposite from Stefan and Elena, Damon came and sat down next to her. She didn't dare to look across at him. She didn't want to risk getting lost in his eyes again, especially with him sat so close.

Luckily Selena didn't have to worry about Damon's eyes for the rest of the night. A conversation started, laughter and voices filled the room, and before she knew it, it was nearing midnight.

Stefan and Elena began to get up, getting ready to leave, still in deep conversation. But surprisingly, Damon didn't move a muscle. Even when Stefan looked at him as if to say 'We're leaving, come on,' he didn't move. It wasn't until Elena asked if he was coming, he blinked and stood up.

"You guys go, I'll see you at home, I need to talk to Selena." Damon said not meeting anyone's eyes.

Selena's eyes widened with shock. What did he want to talk about? She thought.

Stefan and Elena left, leaving Damon and Selena alone. As Selena waved after Stefan's car, and closed the door, she turned around to see Damon stood two feet away from her.

He was so close, she thought. She was trying to resist the urge to look into his eyes and couldn't. Once again she was getting lost in his smouldering blue eyes. He too was staring deep into Selena's eyes, the both of them gazing at each other, lost in their own world.

Selena could feel him moving closer to her, she was unable to move as she was stood with her back against the door. She could feel his body heat emanating from him. As Damon moved closer still, his face only a few inches away, Selena could feel his sweet breath on her face. She closed her eyes. She could feel what was about to happen next and knew that she wouldn't be able to stop it from happening.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter guys! :D Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but it seemed right to leave it there! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Loadsa Love 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Her breaths came quicker as Damon leaned in closer. His breath was caressing her jaw as he moved nearer to Selena's lips – the destination she knew he wanted to reach.

"We shouldn't do this." Selena whispered, tilting her head away and leaning further into to the door. She knew she shouldn't be doing this for many reasons, just one of them being the creepy way, that they both had too many similarities. Damon stopped moving towards her and leant back to look her in the eyes. She couldn't resist looking into his eyes and knew, that when she did, _nothing _would be able to stop her from getting lost in them.

'Unbelievable' she thought, as she stared deeper into his eyes. As she held his gaze, she did the one thing that she knew she would regret doing – she seized his face in between her hands and kissed him fiercely, crushing their lips tightly together. At first Damon's response was one of shock. But as Selena pressed herself against him - unable to let go - his reaction was even more aggressive. He kissed her back with a deep passion and as the kiss intensified Selena realised that she was definitely going to regret this night for quite a long time.

Selena awoke with a start. She was lying in bed, with nothing but skimpy lingerie on and a sheet wrapped around her. It was starting to get light outside and the faint sun was showing through her bedroom blinds. Slowly, she looked to the left to see if last night had actually been real, or if it was just a dream. Instinct told her that it was true, but she had to check.

Sure enough, beside her was the half naked, sleeping body of Damon. Wow. So it did happen, she thought to herself.

Selena had to clear her head. So slowly, not to wake Damon, Selena slid her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

Stealthily, she made her way to her bathroom. She needed some time to think this over, alone.

As she splashed her face with cool water, Selena reflected upon the fact that she thought she'd regret last night. But surprisingly, she didn't. She felt pretty good about herself, and more confident as well.

Selena remembered the old times, many years ago, when Damon – the overcool Salvatore brother – would be able to win over any girl he wanted to. She thought about how he could literally just snap his fingers, and any girl would be ready to fall at his feet and give herself to him, just to quench his thirst. However most of these times, compulsion was mainly the reason behind it all. She remembered when she was the one who was nearly manipulated into the same situation.

Just as she was about to start reminiscing in the past times, a slight bang startled her out of it. She quickly wiped her face and walked briskly out of the bathroom to find Damon, sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his head.

Selena smiled to herself and walked over to him.

"What did you do?" she asked, a smile in her voice.

"I, I'm not sure, this stupid thing just fell on my head." He said, furrowing his eyes, and held up an old photo frame. It was a photo of Selena back in the eighteen hundreds. She was wearing a dated dress - that was in style back then - and holding an umbrella for shade from the sun.

She took the frame from Damon, smiled at the old memory, and placed it back on the wall where it belonged.

She realised that they were both still half naked, and decided to go and get her silk nightgown from the bathroom.

"And where are you going?" Damon asked, grabbing Selena's hand, before she could walk away. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her jaw line.

Giggling and winding her arms around his neck, Selena replied,

"I _was_ going to go and get my nightgown from the bathroom."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Damon answered, as Selena raised her eyebrows at him, a smile playing on her lips as she guessed at his reply.

"I'd rather you stay like that." And with that he pulled her on top of him, lying back down on the bed, once again smothering her neck with kisses.

Selena closed her eyes and just as she was getting into the moment, she pulled back, climbed of the bed and put her hands on her hips, smiling at a surprised Damon.

Damon's eyebrows rose in question as to why Selena had retread from the bed.

"I need to get ready, it's nearly eight o'clock and I promised I'd give Elena a lift to school today. Remember, some of us have to go to school." She said, turning around heading for the bathroom.

Just as she reached the door, Damon was suddenly in front of her.

"When did you say you would give Elena a lift?" he questioned, blocking my entrance into the bathroom.

"Yesterday, when she and Stefan came over. Remember?" she said, walking around him, taking her towel and toiletry bag with her.

"Huh, I don't." Damon said, just as the bathroom door closed and the sound of water streaming from the shower filled the room.

As Selena stepped into the shower, and the hot water caressed her body, she decided now would be a good time to think. She thought about last night. She still couldn't get over how it happened. What did he want? Damon never seduced anyone for nothing. He always had to benefit from it. But how would he benefit from sleeping with me, Selena thought. She was a vampire after all. Why would he want her blood? She just didn't know. But she would find out soon.

She got out of the shower and dressed herself in the usual black attire: black jeans and a low V Gucci tank top. Her jacket and shoes she would wear later.

After applying a thin coat of mascara – not that she needed it – she left the bathroom, to find Damon had disappeared. I knew it! She thought. He _was_ just using me.

Shaking her head in annoyance with herself, she grabbed her car keys and headed down the stairs.

She reached the bottom and was about to reach for her leather jacket, when she noticed it wasn't where it normally hung: on the end of the banister.

As she marched into the living room to look for her jacket, a loud bang erupted from the other end of the house.

What the hell was that? She thought. It didn't come from the kitchen, and that's the only room that's on that side of the house. Unless… she thought, and bolted towards the opposite side of her luxurious home.

It couldn't be, could it? She thought, anxiously, as she rounded the hidden corner and reached the one place in the whole house that had not been seen, let alone touched, in decades.

The wrought iron door was smothered in dust, apart from the lock – which was open – and two hand prints, that were probably from the intruder pushing the hefty weight.

She slowly opened the door, and crept inside hopefully to catch the person that dared to interfere in a vampires' personal space.

Inside the grand room Selena had kept many memories of her terrifying past experiences. There were large scaled canvas paintings of her - and other various people that had played a role in her life somehow - hanging high above her head on the vast space on the wall. There were trunks full of dated clothes and memoirs that Selena had kept hidden for a reason. So no one would have to look at them and relive the shocking incidents that she did. It was beginning to get too much for Selena as she walked stealthily further into the room. All the hidden thoughts and feelings she had buried within her and this room were starting to have an effect on her. For the first time in years, tears rolled down Selena's cheeks.

**Thanks for reading.. I know I've been uploading mega slow, but I'll try and update faster for you guys, it might be a week or two before the next one though.. Exams this week so I'm mega busy! Thanks for your patience! Sorry to leave it on a cliffy, suspense for you guys! Loadsa Love 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven!**

Quickly, Selena wiped away her falling tears. 'No,' she told herself, 'don't cry over things that aren't worth crying over. It just wasn't worth it.'

Selena walked into the room, trying not to look at the dust covered paintings on the walls.

Dismissing unwanted thoughts from her mind, Selena continued her quest to search for the intruder.

As she neared the back of the room, Selena saw a small light shining from the corner. She edged closer, squinting her eyes as the light brightened, and saw a silhouette against the back wall.

'Gotcha!' she thought, as she stood a few feet behind the trespasser. She folded her arms and waited until the shameless man would turn around. But to her surprise, a voice came before she could see the face.

"And you thought that I was using you for a one night stand." said the familiar voice.

"Damon?" Selena questioned. Forgetting the fact that he had broken into Selena's private room, as a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Who else?" he said, turning around with the most amazing smile Selena had ever seen.

Before she knew it, Damon was right in front of her, his face only centimetres away from hers.

"I thought you were just using me." Selena whispered, looking down, away from his dazzling eyes. She remembered her traumatic past, and hoped that there would not be a repeat.

A smooth finger lightly touched her chin, lifting it up, so that she was looking at Damon's perfect face.

"Me? Use you? Never dream of it!" Damon said sarcastically, smirking at Selena.

"Maybe not me, but other humans?" Selena replied, smiling flirtatiously at Damon.

"Obviously." Damon seductively whispered into Selena ear, causing her to close her eyes.

Selena wrapped her arms around his neck, clasping her wrists together at the back of his head, as Damon wrapped his around her waist. She leaned in towards Damon's lips, and impatiently kissed him for a extensive amount of time, knowing that neither of them needed to breath.

As a thought crept into her head, Selena pulled back from the kiss, leaving a startled Damon.

"What happened?" Damon questioned, as he found refuge on Selena's neck, smothering it with kisses.

"Well, two things actually. One is that I promised Elena a ride to school, so I really need to go. Its not like I wouldn't like to stay though." Selena said, saying the last part in a low voice.

"Well, you can leave in a bit, but first, what's the second thing?" Damon said leaning back to look at Selena.

"The second thing is, what are you doing in here? You do realise that you have trespassed into _my _private space?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

Damon smiled and stood back. He took Selena's hand and started to lead her out of the room.

Selena followed quietly, watching closely as Damon shut the iron door and lead them into to the kitchen. He leaned on the kitchen counter and gestured for Selena to come and stand next to him.

"You see what happened is this…" Damon said as Selena intensely watched him pouring two glasses of blood for them both.

"When you were having you shower earlier, I decided to have a little private tour of your house," Damon said, looking around the kitchen area and into the hallway.

"I came into the kitchen after looking at your interesting choice in music, to get myself some blood. But I was distracted by something shining on the floor over there." Damon said, pointing to the floor, near the corner where the iron door was.

"It was only a bit of plastic, but then I saw the door. And well, if you know me, then you'll know how _inquisitive _I am." He said, smiling at Selena. She did know, but she would say nosy instead of inquisitive.

"So I thought I'd take a look, and went into your hidden room. I have to say, you keep a lot of, lets say, random stuff in there." he finished, putting down his empty glass, and crossing his arms.

"I know, but if you have a good memory, then you'll remember me saying that I would tell you all _everything_ about me, but all in good time." Selena replied, smiling at Damon and putting their empty glasses into the sink.

"And now, I really have to go and pick Elena up. It nearly nine o'clock." Selena said, striding over to the door, taking her jacket and car keys with her.

"And if you want a lift, then I suggest you hurry up!" Selena said towards Damon, who was still stood in the kitchen. Just as Selena was closing the door, Damon was outside and already walking over towards her car.

"Okay, but I'm driving." Damon said, smiling and getting into the drivers seat of the car.

Shaking her head, Selena walked over to the passenger side of the car, and got in. What a turn these few days have taken, Selena thought to herself. And for a sixteenth of a second, she felt as if Damon was thinking the same thing.

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review and let me know what you think! Loadsa love! **


End file.
